


Pull Me Apart

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Tiffersthenerdy's 2019 Kinktober [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipples, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Top Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: At long last Otabek and Yuri get to see each other again. And Yuri has his nipples pierced? Otabek wonders when that happened and what the benefits are.





	Pull Me Apart

Those are new. “Yura?” Has it really been that long since he last saw his boyfriend?

“Yes Beka?” The reply is a little tense and so is the rest of the blonde’s body below him.

Otabek peers over the shirt that is bunched up under Yuri’s arms. “When did you get this new jewelry?” His answer is a noncommittal grunt as Yuri avoids making eye contact with him. “My Yura is so embarrassed, how cute.”

“I am not emba-.” Yuri’s protest is cut short when Otabek uses his teeth to lightly tug one of the balls on the end of the bar. It makes his boyfriend shiver and curse quietly, so he tugs again. “Damn you, Beka.”

With a small chuckle, Otabek peeks over the shirt again. “Does the other one do the same thing?” The glare he receives brings another chuckle. “I’ll find out on my own then.” He flicks the other one with his tongue and slender fingers slip into his hair as Yuri moans. “So sensitive Yura.”

“Fuck off.” Yuri grits his teeth as pleasure courses through him again when Otabek sucks and laps lightly at the other little nub.

“For now,” is the reply he gives Yuri, peppering kisses down the smooth stomach before him. Otabek takes his time removing his boyfriend’s clothes, savoring each inch of skin that is revealed to his hungry gaze. “Gorgeous, my Yura is so gorgeous.”

“Beka,” Yuri groans, “you need to undress.” He pulls at his boyfriend’s shirt. “I’ve missed you. Let me have this one.”

Rolling his eyes in faux annoyance, Otabek strips off and settles himself between Yuri’s legs. “I’ve missed you too.” Firm kisses are planted on the insides of pale thighs and evolve into bites, red and purple spots blooming like flowers in their wake.

“Please.”

That one word makes Otabek smile fondly even though Yuri can’t see it. Letting his actions speak for him, Otabek shoulders his boyfriend’s legs to open him up and then presses his tongue flat against the pink puckered hole presented to him, licking a broad wet stripe across it.

Yuri says something but it’s muffled to Otabek since he is wearing the blonde’s thighs as earmuffs. Using the tip of his tongue, he prods around the rim teasingly until Yuri thrusts his hips, seeking more. Beka happily obliges, working his tongue into the hole. Yuri has his fingers back in Otabek’s hair, pulling slightly when he does something that Yuri is extra fond of. A relatively rough tug brings Beka to the surface where he looks at Yuri curiously.

“I’m ready.”

Slender legs fall open to emphasize the statement and draw Otabek in with the promising invitation of a euphoric experience. An offered bottle of lube seals the deal. Slicked up and lined up, Beka leans down and locks his lips to Yuri’s, pushing his heated length into his lover slowly.

Nothing compares to being as physically close to Yuri as he can be. The emotional high sweeps them up as Otabek thrusts in and out of his boyfriend, moans mingling together at their joined lips. They break apart, gasping, and Beka takes the chance to return his attention to his earlier endeavor of lapping at Yuri’s pierced nipples. The little pink buds had always been sensitive, but it seems the metal being in them has amplified it.

“B-Beka, t-too m-much,” Yuri stutters above him as he pushes against his shoulders.

Smirking, Otabek pecks a quick kiss to Yuri’s lips. “For now.” Wrapping a hand around his boyfriend’s cock, Otabek pumps fluidly as he pounds into the blonde harder. “It isn’t fair how easily you pull me apart.”

Yuri only responds with louder, more broken moans. Their bodies crash together over and over as they chase their climaxes in a needy, all-consuming, sensually-fueled dance.

Otabek reaches his peak first. It slams through him ferociously as he pours himself into his beautifully debauched boyfriend who jerks below him as he finds release.

Regretfully, but with relief, Otabek pulls out of Yuri and rolls to his back, wrapping his arms around the blonde to bring him closer, kissing the top of his head.

Yuri mumbles into Otabek’s chest. “What was that, Yura?”

“You aren’t the only one that gets pulled apart so easily.”


End file.
